This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a new project to improve agents that act to inhibit the action of botulism toxin. AutoDock is being used for drug lead enhancement, by extending known inhibitors into areas around the binding site of the toxin.